


The Last Highlander

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Highlander: The 2nd Round [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Highlander: The Raven
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Girl Penis Skye, Immortals, Lesbian Sex, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: The Gathering is upon us and for Sky, an old enemy is coming for her but so is an old friend but who will reach her first.Mean whilst Skye is enjoying her 900 years of living, especially her friends with benefits relationship between her and Melinda but soon she meets Jemma and her life will change forever.





	The Last Highlander

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something I've been planning for a while, Highlander/Agents of shield so I hope you enjoy.

New York City, the streets of New York was buzzing with life as the night drew in, in a parked car outside a house was Detective Phil Coulson and his partner Detective Melinda May watching from the front seat eating snacks and drinking sodas, they were on a stakeout on a house where a suspect lived.

There was a serial killer in down, a serial killer who left a trail of headless bodies in their wake, their latest suspect was a well known and loved family man whose alibi was not convincing, his wife and kids were out visiting his wife’s parents in Los Angeles.

Melinda looked to her partner “You think he’s a killer?” she asked.

“Our boss Nick Fury wants us to stake this guy out” Phil replied before looking to her “Besides, you’ve got to admit that his alibi is less than convincing” he stated.

Melinda nodded her head in agreement “Oh hang on, we’ve got movement” she pointed to a woman walking up the path towards the suspects door, the man stepped out and smiled before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Phil and Melinda watched as the suspect and the woman stumbled into the house, Phil smirked and looked to Melinda “No wonder his alibi wasn’t convincing, he’s poking his wife’s sister” he said.

Melinda smirked in response and shrugged “I’d poke her, she’s hot” Melinda said.

 _‘Sierra 25, come in Sierra 25’_ the radio buzzed.

Melinda picked up the mic and held the button on the side “Sierra 25 here, go ahead control” she said.

 _‘A disturbance has been reported on the roof on an apartment building, they’ve reported lightning strikes and screaming coming from the roof’_ Control replied.

Phil and Melinda looked to one another “That’s what witnesses nearby the old crime scenes said they saw” Melinda said.

Phil put the police cruiser into drive and pulled the car away from the curb, driving off into the night.

Earlier that evening and on the other side of New York on the roof of an apartment building, a woman stepped out into the cold night on the rooftop, her long dark brown hair flowing in the wind gracefully and her tank top and jeans hugging her hourglass figure.

Not far from her was a blonde woman she had not seen for a very long time, it was her once best friend Tina who was looking at the city before her “It’s been a long time old friend” Tina said as she turned to face the olive toned woman.

“400 years to be exact Tina, what do you want?” she asked.

Tina smiled “It’s time, the gathering is upon us” she said before pulling out a Katana from behind her “We always knew this day would come Skye” she said.

Skye nodded her head “Yeah, we did” she agreed before pulling her own Katana blade out, the 2 women circled each other, Skye twisted the blade around in her hand before readying herself.

Skye charged towards her former friend and the 2 battled, their blades colliding as they switched back and forth between blocking and attacking, Skye’s and Tina’s blades collided against one another causing the sound to echo in the air around them.

Tina made a horizontal strike at Skye only for her to miss and instead she cut through some wires, sparks ignited as Skye and Tina battled again, the blades of their Katana’s sparking with every strike of their blades colliding with one another’s.

Skye remembered her training that her 1’200-year-old best friend Amanda gave her a long time ago after Amanda found her recently resurrected after being stabbed violently, Skye jumped up and back flipped off the wall making Tina miss cutting her, they began to fight violently again.

Tina’s blade though managed to cut Skye across her side causing Skye to hiss in pain before she continued to fight, her blood now stained Tina’s blade but that was not Skye’s main concern right now.

Skye managed to get the upper hand soon though and she managed to cut Tina across the thigh before the tip of the blade sliced across Tina’s stomach, Tina stumbled forward crying in pain but fell to her knees when Sky’s blade caught her back, cutting her deep.

Spinning around Skye raised her blade and brought it down hard slicing clean through Tina’s neck, severing Tina’s head clean from her body.

Skye stood over the body of her old friend now enemy, Skye closed her eyes and waited as Tina’s headless body crackled and sparked, thunder roared ahead and a light shined down on her through the clouds and soon lightning bolts came crashing down from the heavens and hit Skye.

Convulsing and screaming violently, Skye felt the essence and power of Tina flowing inside her as she cried in pain, explosions ignited behind her convulsing body as the quickening overcame Skye, her cries echoed through the night.

Lightning bolts connected to her sword too as they come down from the heavens and stuck her repeatedly, Tina’s memories ran through Skye’s mind along with her power and essence, her spirt flowing inside Skye.

Arching back Skye cried out louder before it stopped and she fell to her knee’s panting heavily, she got to her feet and looked to the headless body before grabbing Tina’s blade, she ran away back to her own apartment.

She hid the hid her sword and Tina’s in the compartment, she knew Tina was holding back during that fight, Tina was far stronger having more kills than Skye did yet she held back and now Skye knew why.

Tina had enough, she couldn’t carry on living this life anymore so she chose Skye… she chose Skye to keep going.

"Thank you" Tina whispered inside her, Skye smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
